


Bill

by Icypearls



Series: i'm dating an alien [12]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Funny, also i just can't not write guys, maybe idk i think it is but I'm also exhaused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypearls/pseuds/Icypearls
Summary: Sheena and Pearl run into Mayor Dewey.





	

Beach City was a nice little town. Most of the shop owners seemed to know Pearl and the others who lived with her, and the entire town would whisper about the apparent magic that surrounded them. Sheena loved walking with Pearl through it all. She didn’t seem to notice what the others were doing. They all seemed to adore Steven, although they also seemed to be banned from a lot of places. It was the strangest thing Sheena had ever seen.

Of course, that was before she heard the flat tones of a recorded voice calling out ‘Mayor Dewey” as she and Pearl walked down the street. Sheena stopped and looked around, finding the source of the sound. She looked at Pearl, confused, to see an annoyed look on Pearl’s face. The fan, which had a giant bobble head of the driver, which Sheena presumed was Mayor Dewey, pulled to the side of the road and stopped. The driver got out. 

The man had a suit on in the middle of summer, but he smiled anyway. He was sweating already, although the breeze from the ocean nearby stopped the heat from being unbearable. Sheena watched as Pearl looked at him, her expression flat. 

“Pearl, hello. I’ve been meaning to talk to you.”

She sighed. “You know Greg handles any damage costs we need to pay,” she said. She looked at Sheena for a moment, sighing through her nose. 

Mayor Dewey blushed. He glanced at Sheena, seeming to steel himself, before looking back at Pearl. “No, not that. I don’t want to talk business. I needed to apologize. I don’t know why I said I wrote the play—“

“I’m not concerned with that, Mayor Dewey,” Pearl said, cutting him off. She turned and started to walk away. 

He looked lost, turning to Sheena. “I don’t understand what I keep doing wrong,” he said, his shoulders slumping forward.

Sheena almost felt bad for him. “You just aren’t her type,” she said. She patted him on the shoulder once before catching up with Pearl, lacing their fingers for good measure. The sound of a well-polished dress shoe hitting a pole made her smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep saying I'm not going to write, and I keep writing. I will say the likely hood of having anything over the weekend is small, because I'm going home and I only have my phone for internet there. So yeah...idk, it's short and it's simple, i just wanted something. Let me know what you think!


End file.
